Zelkatyr
Summary Zelkatyr, or Prisoners Land (sometimes "Promised Land"), is a collective of lands ceded by the Midian Empire to slaves who have served a full career in the Midian Legions. Upon retirement, the slave and his heirs are free to work a plot of land in the Zelkatyr. Appearance Most Zelkatyrii are human. They come from a multitude of cultures, creating mixed ethnicities. Dwarves, elves, even those of orkik blood are accepted and intermarry in Zelkatyr, creating another layer of heights, appearances, and longevity. History Founding The Zelkatyr system, according to legend, was established 500 years ago when Legion general Donum Rood, in desperate need of manpower, made a pledge to his favorite manservant, a slave named Tzelk. Tzelk gathered up all the willing slaves of the region, and said the words of his master: "If a slave serve his years in Legion, so shall he be free upon release, and so be his wife and all his children." An addendum was written later, stating, "For he who dies in service; let his son pick up the shield, serve out his years; and reap his father's reward." Since that time, thousands of slaves have served in the Midian Legions to earn their freedom. Despite their legal status as both citizen and veteran, the former slaves, knowing only legionnaire-cant and native tongues found it difficult to learn the Midian language and assimilate into their culture. Many faced legal harassment; and some were even re-enslaved. The generals of the Legion resolved the issue by granting unworked land in the east to the newly freed veterans. These lands have now grown into the six provinces of the Zelkatyr, a Disciplae State of the Greater Midian Empire. Modern Day Zelkatyr is one of the most loyal states within the Midian Empire. The provinces serve to secure the Moon Kingdom; and as a major staging ground for wars in the east. Many in the Moon Kingdom now covet the Zelkatyr's productive lands; and want to tax the people or drive them off. Government The Zelkatyr is ruled by by a governor-general from the Midian Legion. In practice, these lands are locally administered by the highest ranking Zelkatyr veterans. Justice Legionnaire Law is applied in the Zelkatyr, even among civilians, and expatriate commoners. Only Midian nobility, and special clerical classes are exempt from the law. The result is a very ordered society, with severe consequences for minor transgressions. Society Zelkatyr life revolves around the Legion. All towns and villages follow the Pent design (a pentagonal form of fort building in the Legion). Morning begins with the Call to War, and the evening closes with the Dirge--the traditional songs of the Legion. Zelks, as they call themselves, often speak in the "we" form, rather than "I." They are friendly, and hold few grudges. Zelkatyrii have no traditional enemies; but are nonchalant about killing. A Zelk Saying: "My enemy? Point to the man you wish slain, my lord." Children in Zelkatyr are taught letters, numbers, and warfare. The meat and grain of Zelkatyr is sold on to the Midian Legions. Other Zelkatyrii raise horses, mules, or make arms and armor for the Legion. Although Zelkatyrii are nominally farmers, they are obligated by treaty to send their first two sons to Legion service. The Lost Boys Some families in Zelkatyr have taken to raising their boys as girls to hide them from the Legion roll call. The boys are addressed as girls from an early age, clothed as women, and taught women's work. Only later in life, are they allowed to express their full identity. Marriage Marriage must be entered into freely by both parties. But marriage is typically arranged; and also must be approved by a village council. It serves to keep families from becoming too wealthy by amassing lands through marriage. It also serves to help raise up poor families. Children and Family Zelkatyrii have as many children as possible. They have to tithe two sons to the Legion; and illness takes many more children as well. Sons inherit property. But daughters may retain land if no male heir lives. Old Age Elder Zelkatyrii are highly regarded. Many have served full careers in the Legion, having survived thousands of miles of marching, and numerous wars. Due to mixed blood, some Zelks also live into their early hundreds. Most positions of authority require a person aged 65 years or more. To the Zelks, youth is for war, middle age for wives, and old age for wise council. Death and Burial Zelkatyrii are buried with their tools. If he was a warrior: his shield; a farmer: his plow. Graves are simple, often unmarked. A common Zelk proverb "Not 'member me in my kairn; 'member me in my kin." Religion Excessive expression of religious views is frowned upon in Zelkatyrii society. As descendants of slaves, the Zelkatyrii have a diverse array of conflicting beliefs. As in Legion Law, attempts to convert others on Zelkatyr land is expressly forbidden. Most Zelkatyrii are deeply religious; but keep their faith a "House Faith." All worship is done among family members, in the privacy of the home. As a matter of tradition, husbands must take the faith of their wives. Magic Most Zelkatyrii share Midian values towards magic: it is real; but it is not to be trusted. Magic use is frowned upon in public. But there is a thriving grey-market for magicians' services. Language Zelkatyr is the only culture in the world where a military code (Legion Cant or Shield Talk) has become the official, common language of the people. Midian Proper, Lunafranca, and ancient slave-cants are also common. Elvish and Orkik tongues are frowned upon. Languages from seafaring nations are almost unknown. Naming Zelkatyr have surnames from the Legion in which their family served. First names are separated between "nom al pax," peace names, and "nom al guer," war names. A Zelk who has served in the Legions earns a war name: from a battle, a foe killed, a city or region captured. Peace names can be of any origin. Example of a "nom al guer": Brijofwoe al Roc (Battle of the Bridge of Woe; of the Roc Legion); Noga of the 9th (fought in the Noga territory in the 9th Legion) Food and Drink Zelks have a wide array of foods from many traditions. A common favorite is a home-brewed alcohol called "Hwetbread," a euphemism for bread-beer: a mildly alcoholic beverage made from bread crusts, yeast, and fruit. No one knows if this is a recipe from the Legion service. Some theorize it was made by soldiers who had burned through their beer quota. Others think it goes back to earlier slave times, when the Zelkatyrii ancestors had no access to alcohol at all. A favorite food of the Zelkatyrii is "Arrow inna Shield." It is roast meats on a stick (traditionally an arrow shaft) skewering a curved, round piece of bread. There are many variations throughout the provinces: Arrow Cracks the Shield (wherein the bread is a firm cracker); Arrow in a Bloody Shield (wherein the bread is softened with a tomato sauce); 1 or more Arrows and Fire the Quiver (a feast wherein 10-20 sticks of meat pierce the bread shield); ...with (sling) Stones (served with potatoes). Warfare Zelkatyr are among the most military-ready societies of Cetemar. Their home guards may number only in the few hundreds. But up to 20% of the population can be called up to fight as legion units. Their leadership has tactical and strategic knowledge surpassed only by the best in the Midian Legions. All Zelkatyr youth are drilled weekly in the arts of war. By the age of 13, most can fight as well as adults from other nations. Location The Zelkatyr lands are scattered in the Moon Kingdom, among the old states of Darataed and Alaomai. Estimated Numbers 70,000 65% Human 20% Halfbreed 10% Fellbreed 5% Dwarf Known Towns Allies The Midian Legions provide support and security to the Zelkatyri enclaves. All who have served are considered true legionnaires, whatever their original state. Foes Zelkatyri have many foes in the region. From displaced elves, to orks of the Fell Mark, to local authorities of the Darataed province, they are generally distrusted. Characters Doge Militum Noga the XXth "the Dog" The Dog is the ad hoc leader of the Zelkatyr. He rules the largest province; and is the most famous living veteran. The Dog is 70 years old, with heavy scarring over his face and arms. He wears a simple cape and tunic with leather boots. His only mark of rank is an iron chain belt, and a Legion sword. Comments The Disciplae States Category:Cultures